¿Qué pasó conmigo después del día del destino?
by Blondie.Lockes
Summary: Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste :D Espero sus comentarios :)
1. Chapter 1

Aquel día en el que firmábamos el gran libro de los cuentos para seguir con un destino preparado para nosotros, estaba muy nerviosa y triste también. Todas mis amigas se irían de mi lado a seguir su destino y yo…haría lo mismo. Me sentía melancólica mi último día con mis mejores amigas Briar y Apple sería un recuerdo que tendría en mi mente para siempre.

Aquella noche cuando fui llamada a la tarima para aceptar mi destino como la próxima ricitos de oro tuve miedo no sabía lo que me esperaba cuando viera las hojas de aquel libro que dictaría mi destino; todos mis amigos aplaudieron con gran emoción, los vi tan felices pero a la vez tan tristes como si no quisieran que este momento llegaba, pero todos lo sabíamos tenía que llegar de todas formas. Mientras me dirigía hacia allí recordaba todos los hermosos momentos que pase con mis amigos, cuando Briar hizo la fiesta de estudio y logramos pasar el difícil examen del profesor Rupenstinsky; también cuando Apple y Raven me pidieron un espejo para remplazar el espejo descompuesto de Apple; cuando admiraba a Apple y Daring por ser la mejor pareja de la escuela…Lo recordaba todo y cada uno de esos bellos momentos que pasé junto a todos ellos.

Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, mientras todos aplaudían y se deseaban buena suerte. Y llegó aquel momento, estaba lista. Y lo dije:

-Prometo seguir mi destino como la próxima Ricitos de oro

Coloqué la llave que había aparecido al lado derecho de mí, miré cada una de las hojas del gran libro de los cuentos, todo era raro aparecía cuando entraba a la casa de los 3 ositos y después de tomar un plato de sopa caliente me acosté en la cama más grande que vi, y luego iba a los brazos de mi madre llorando por los grandes osos que tuve frente a mí, después de eso me convertía en una duquesa por parte de un pariente lejano, también me convertiría en la gran periodista que siempre he soñado ser y finalizando mi historia (Que en realidad fue lo que me emocionó a firmar el gran libro) Vi a Apple, Briar, Ashlynn y los demás Royal en una gran ceremonia de reyes, reinas, príncipes, princesas, duques y duquesas. Me sentí aliviada tal vez no las vería muy a menudo pero me sentí feliz; firmé con felicidad todos aplaudieron y me miraban con agrado.

Quizás será un poco difícil al principio pero todo saldrá bien.- pensé


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente cuando todos nos preparábamos para irnos hacia nuestro destino yo alistaba mis cosas para partir Mientras me despedía de mi compañera de cuarto Cupido con la Cual pase momentos especiales siempre que llegaba triste o cansada ella me animaba y siempre me decía:  
-Todo estará bien, mañana sera un nuevo día  
Antes de irme la abrace con fuerza y le dije:  
-Nunca te olvides de mi  
-Ella sonriendo me dijo: Nunca te olvidaría- y secándome la lagrima, me dijo: Espero que te encuentres con el príncipe azul que siempre has soñado  
Salí de la habitación con mi maleta en la mano y observe como todas las parejas que se habían enamorado y ahora debían separarse lloraban y se abrazaban con fuerza; bajando las escaleras vi a Apple y Briar las cuales iban hablando de su destino, y saludándolas les dije:  
-Que duro es despedirse de todo no chicas?  
-Puede que Si Pero Bueno ya sabíamos todos que esto iba a pasar-dijo Apple Como Si no le importara  
Briar tomando mi hombro me dijo: - ya sabes Como es ella  
-Si...-dije con un gran suspiro  
Saliendo de la escuela Apple y Briar se despidieron de mi Mientras esperaba mi carruaje que me llevaría a mi destino. Estaba un poco aburrida así que me senté en las escaleras del frente Mientras miraba mi espejo, en ese momento Raven y Madeline salían tristes, Raven lloraba desesperada y Madeline la intentaba calmar; me rompió tanto el alma ver a Raven así que me dirigí hacia ellas y mirando a Raven le dije:  
-No te preocupes esto no es tan malo  
Raven me miro con ternura y me dijo:  
-Gracias Blondie por preocuparte Pero creo que es mejor así  
Y diciendo eso se fueron lentamente Mientras que esa tristeza ahogaba las lagrimas de Raven.  
Me senté de nuevo estaba mas triste que nunca recordaba esos rostros tristes que vi aquel día, estaba apunto de llorar hasta que vi a Hunter y Ashlynn tomados de la mano, cuando llego el coche de Ashlynn se despidieron con un gran beso, nunca lo había imaginado ellos dos eran pareja en secreto-pensé.  
Una lagrima callo de mi rostro, tal vez, hubiera sido mejor que aquella noche nunca hubiera llegado. Me sentía mal, muy mal, hubiera deseado devolver el tiempo y haber tardado mas ese momento...Pero era imposible.  
Cuando mi coche llego, vi a los hermanos Charming, a Dexter y Daring, Dex esta triste supongo que es Porque siempre había estado enamorado de Raven y no la volvería a ver jamas...Mientras Daring no dejaba de verse en su espejo, mirándolos dijamente les dije:  
-Adiós chicos!  
Dexter me sonrió diciéndome:  
-Adiós Blondie nos veremos después  
Daring me sonrió Como siempre su hermosa sonrisa encantadora  
Cuando subía al coche vi a Hopper con una sonrisa picarona, tal vez Si quedaría con Briar Como siempre quiso.  
Apenas arranco el coche, tuvimos que pasar por el bosque encantado, vi la misteriosa sonrisa de Kitty, también a Cerise corriendo con su lobo Carmine, y por supuesto a Cedar que ansiaba decir una mentira; pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención Hunter lloraba en la mitad del bosque. Le dije al cochero que se detuviera fui corriendo hacia el. Estaba devastado nunca me había imaginado verlo así.  
-Hunter-dije tocando su hombro- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
El simplemente no reaccionaba estaba destrozado y podía notarlo, estaba muy mal como para decirme algo.  
Esta Bien Si no quieres hablar, cuando necesites desahogarte solo llámame-diciéndole eso me fui hacia mi coche  
Continué con mi viaje. Pensando en todo me ataque a llorar, mientras tanto me quedaba dormida; hasta que quede profunda y tuve un extraño sueño:

Soñé que estaba en mi cuarto con Cupido que todo estaba a la normalidad, corrí por todo el instituto, todos estaban allí, me tope con Raven, ella mirándome extrañada me dijo:  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Y el destino? ¿Por que todos están aquí?-le dije confundida  
Ella me miro con ternura y me dijo:  
-Nuestro destino... esta aquí  
En ese momento me desperté, cuando Lo Hice estaba en mi casa, mama me miraba acariciándome el cabello.  
No sabia que había sido eso necesitaba una explicación y la encontré en quien menos lo pensé.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente caminé por el bosque pensando una respuesta a aquel extraño sueño que me aturdía la cabeza. Cuando a lo lejos vi el castillo de naipes de Lizzie Hearts; me alegré mucho! Quería hablar con alguien.

Cuando llegue al castillo Lizzie me recibió muy bien con si me estuviera esperando. Le conté aquel sueño y esto fue todo lo que me dijo:

-Manda a contarle la cabeza a Raven y punto se termina tu problema ¿No?

La mire con cara de desagrado, la verdad no me estaba ayudando en nada, solamente estaba diciendo lo mismo que dice cuando algo no le agrada. Y mirándola entre ceja le dije:

- Esto es serio, si no me puedes ayudar mejor me voy

-No, no te vallas, se quien puede ayudarte - me dijo con una risita entre dientes

Para mi sorpresa la consejera académica Madame Yagha trabajaba para la madre de Lizzie desde hace un tiempo, ella podía darme una respuesta. Le conté todo desde el día del legado hasta el sueño, ella me miró con cara de horror como si le hubiera contado una historia de terror; y cogiéndome del brazo me dijo:

- Tú debes ver algo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?- le dije asustada

Ella me llevó frente a un espejo donde podía ver el futuro, esa tal vez sería la respuesta a todo este dilema; excepto por una cosa...Solo podía ver mi futuro no el de los demás-creo que tal vez encuentre una respuesta-pensé.

Y al fin lo vi todo...Mi futuro cambiaría! No era como estaba descrito en el gran libro de cuentos.

-¿¡Ésto es real!?- Le dije atemorizada

Ella bajando la cabeza respondió:

-Sí, todo esto es verdad, además debes saber el verdadero problema del libro de los cuentos.

Me senté a su lado esperando la verdad que me intrigaba tanto.

-Una semana antes- comenzó a contarme mostrando su bola de cristal en donde podía verlo todo- la madre de Raven se dio por enterada de que su hija no quería seguir su destino, así que cambió el transcurso de los hechos, descompuso el libro de los cuentos así ningún estudiante tendría en destino que aquél cuento describía.

Yo no lo podía creer, mi destino era horrible, estaba desesperada ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Me preguntaba todo el tiempo.

Ahogada por las ganas de llorar le pregunte:

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya todos mis amigos y los demás estudiantes salieron convencidos de que su destino sería como estaba descrito allí

-Reúnelos a todos y tráelos aquí, hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Me dijo afanada.

Salí del castillo llena de lágrimas, como podía pasar todo ésto, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Llegué a mi casa, llamé a todos mis amigos de inmediato y los reuní en el bosque, ninguno de ellos entendía lo que estaba pasando. Temía que ya estuvieran a punto de cumplir aquel destino, que al final no se haría realidad.

Aquella tarde todos estaban allí: Apple, Briar, Ashlynn, Daring (con su espejo), Dexter, Hunter (Que se hacía miradas con Ashlynn), Cerise, Kitty, Madeline, Lizzie, Cedar, Hopper y Raven.

Lizzie y yo les dijimos que habláramos a gusto en el castillo de naipes así sería mas fácil explicarles todo.

Llegamos allí y los reunimos con Madame Yagha, de ésta manera ella le contaría absolutamente toda la verdad. Todos nos sentamos al rededor, cuando todo empezó a contarse Apple se desmayó, los demás no dejaban de mirar a Raven.

Apple cuando recobró el conocimiento, miro a Raven con odio y entre ira y tristeza le dijo:

-Primero tu con no aceptar el destino y ahora tu madre haciéndonos daño por tu culpa!

Maddie y Cerise defendieron a Raven, pero se generó toda una pelea entre Rebels y Royals, estaba desesperada no sabía que hacer esto se había vuelto peor!

¿Qué pasará entonces?


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba tan cansada de oírlos gritar unos entre otros, hasta que grite como nunca lo había hecho, todos me miraron con sorpresa, nunca había hecho algo así era extraño en mi.

Me paré en frente de todos y les dije:

-Ya cállense me tienen arta, en vez de gritar como niños pequeños preocupémonos por que será de nuestro futuro, para eso los traje aquí, así que dejen de juzgar a Raven ella no tiene la culpa; pensemos en soluciones o en el problema. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Una voz entrecortada hablo, todos volteamos era Cedar, estaba un poco tímida así que fui hasta ella y le pregunté:

-¿Qué nos quieres decir?

-Emm...Yo...Estoy contigo Blondie, dejemos de pensar en acusar a Raven como su fuera la causante de todo- dijo sacando pecho

-¡Lo es!-dijo Apple enfurecida- De ella haber aceptado su destino, su madre no hubiera intervenido

El único que no daba opiniones era Daring, no hacía mas que verse en el espejo sin importar lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor;

-Daring-Lo llamé enojada

-Espérame no me he acabado de mirar- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito Raven; estaba enfadadísima, y era de entenderla.- Dejen de pelear Madame Yagha hay algo ¿que podamos hacer?

-Si!-dijo Madame Yagha mirándola a los ojos

Todos nos callamos y pusimos atención a la bola de cristal; solo había una solución, era dificil, en especial para Raven,pero era la única salida. Nos dividimos en grupos de 4 y los enumeramos. Apple, Briar, Ashlynn y yo nos fuimos donde el director Grimm necesitábamos una explicación. Raven, Maddie, Cerise y Lizzie tenían la tarea mas difícil, iban al castillo de la madrastra malvada a convencer a la madre de Raven que deshiciera lo que hizo, pero sería algo díficil. Kitty, Cedar y Cupido tenían que vigilar el bosque encantado no sea que algo ocurra allí. Y el grupo de los chicos Daring, Dexter, Hunter y Hopper se ocupaban de un problema de valentía, en el pueblo Había una vez, un gigante Dragón amenazaba con la vida de los ciudadanos.

Todos teníamos un propósito para mejorar la situación. Mientras tanto mi grupo y yo llegamos a la escuela le preguntamos al director Grimm, y valla sorpresa nos llevamos cuando nos dijo que el sabía todo, y no solo eso sino también que esperaba que esa maldición no se cumpliera; Apple estaba enojada, tanto que se fue del despacho con la cara hacia arriba y los puños cerrados.

-Director Grimm- Le pregunté yo-¿Es posible que la madre de Raven acceda retirar el hechizo y todo vuelva a la normalidad?

-No-respondió entre lágrimas- El gran libro esta descompuesto, aunque sea retirado el hechizo, los destinos prescritos allí no se cumplirán, todos los estudiantes tendrán que escoger su propio destino...


	5. Chapter 5

Todos quedamos sorprendidos, esto sería los que los Rebel tanto había esperado. Pero Apple no lo podía aceptar

- Apple- Le dije- ¿Estas bien?

- Bien!- ¡No! No estoy bien- Me dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Bueno, no es para tanto, no te pongas así podrás tener un nuevo destino, puedes escogerlo como lo quieres- Le dije tomándola de la mano

- No, yo no quiero un nuevo destino, quería el que tenía- y diciendo esto Apple se alejo de donde nos encontrábamos

Mientras tanto Raven convencía a su madre de que eliminara el hechizo del libro.

- Madre por favor te lo suplico- le decía Raven entre lagrimas

- ¿Tanto te preocupas por ellos?- Le dijo su madre acariciándole el rostro

- Madre...Yo no soy como tú, quiero tener amigos, sin que sea despreciada ni excluida por cosas que yo no quiero hacer

- Entiendo...Pero lo que me pides es totalmente imposible cariño

- ¿¡QUE!?- Raven quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso- ¿¡Por qué mama!?

- Raven no seré yo la que elimine el hechizo, tú me demostraras lo poderosa que eres, rompe ese hechizo es lo unico que te pido

- Pero...pero...pero...Yo no puedo mamá

- Sí podrás...Lo sé

Raven se sentía muy mal esto le traería muchos problemas

- Madre...Nunca entendí ¿Por qué pusiste tal hechizo?

- Aunque soy malvada, no podría hacerle daño a mi adorada hija, supe lo que pasó el día del legado, lo vi todo, vi como los Royal te gritaban con mucho fastidio y como el director Grimm no dejaba de mirarte. Fuiste muy valiente mi cielo, me sentí orgullosa de ti, pero eñ solo ver que tu compañera de cuarto Apple, deseaba tanto su hermoso destino; quise que no lo tuviera...

- ¿Sólo por ella lo cambiaste todo?- Dijo Raven alejándose de su lado

- ¡Raven! ¡Escúchame! Demuéstrale a mamá tus poderes, después de que hagas lo que te pido, puedes hacer lo que te plazca

Raven estaba muy enojada, como podía ser su madre tan cruel después de todo.

- Ahora me doy cuenta...Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz por conseguir lo que quiero- Le dijo Raven saliendo del castillo.

Cuando caía el atardecer nos encontramos nuevamente Apple estaba enojada, Raven estaba triste y el conflicto entre Royals y Rebels comenzaba de nuevo. Apple se sentía indignada no dejaba de echarle la culpa a Raven de todo, se estaba poniendo tan pesada que cansaba a los que estaban con ella.

Les contamos todo lo sucedido, los Rebel estaban muy felices, Ashlynn y Hunter se abrazaban con dulzura sabían que ya no estaban obligados a seguir un destino que no querían, Raven se sentía muy mal sabía que todo esto en parte fue por su culpa, pero nunca fue su intención. Apple estaba espantada y los demas royal estaban enojados.

Raven estaba triste, se sentía mal, su madre había hecho todo ese daño y había afectado los destinos de todos. Me acerque tomandola de la espalda y le dije:

- Raven, ¿Qué pasa?

- Es solo que no quisiera que Apple estuviera así, ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa

- No digas eso, no es tu culpa, esto fue inevitable

- ¡No! pude haberlo evitado, si tan solo hubiera aceptado mi destino, nada de esto estaría pasando

- Ya no podemos hacer nada, así pasaron las cosas

- Ahora debo afrontar una prueba de valentía

- ¿Valentia?

- Sí...Es lo mejor

- ¿Quisieras contarme?

Raven me contó todo lo que sucedió con su madre, y la condición que le había puesto, yo la abracé y le di a entender que contaba con mi apoyo

- Gracias Blondie, jamás pensé que tu me apoyarías...

- No tienes porque agradecerme Raven, se como es Apple ella exagera las cosas, hasta aveces pienso que ésto fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado

- ¿Por qué? Pensé que ésto había sido una catástrofe

- Vi los rostros de todos cuando nos fuimos del instituto, todos estaban tristes, ahora que sabemos ésto ya no hay porque preocuparnos de un destino

Al día siguiente era el gran momento Raven tenía que cumplir la condición de su madre...


End file.
